Spawn of Scutter
Spawn of Scutter was Team Scutterbots' second entrant to Robot Wars, it exclusively competed in the Fourth Wars, competing in several side competitions as well as the main UK championship. Spawn of Scutter was a completely new design from its predecessor (Scutter's Revenge) with a 25mm gold aluminium box section. It was basically a blue invertible box shaped robot with wheels from a sack barrow and a front and rear wedge, the front wedge concealed a pneumatic spike weapon. This spike was designed primarily to flip robots over if they were positioned correctly on the wedge, and would fire at 120 miles per hour with half a ton of pressure. It was powered by two Saloon V6 car starter motors. Robot History Series 4 Spawn of Scutter was seeded number 10 for the Fourth Wars due to its predecessor Scutter's Revenge reaching the Series Semi-Finals in the previous series. In its first round melee, Spawn of Scutter was drawn up against Banshee and newcomers Knightmare. Spawn of Scutter drove into Banshee, which rotated to use its weapon. Spawn of Scutter then got under Banshee using its wedge shape, and used its pneumatic spike to fling Banshee across the arena floor and eventually to halt, on its side. Banshee had no self-righting mechanism, so it was declared immobilised. House robot Shunt soon came in and decapitated Banshee, the other house robots then placed Banshee on the arena floor flipper, where it was flipped. Cease was eventually called and seeded Spawn of Scutter went through to the next round of the heat along with Knightmare. In the second round, Spawn of Scutter went up against Vercingetorix. The seeded machine had much more traction on the arena floor, meaning that it was able to push Vercingetorix around the arena with relative ease. Spawn of Scutter was able to ram Vercingetorix into the arena side wall several times, this forced Vercingetorix to lose drive on one track. Before Vercingetorix could get away, the house robots closed in on it and finished off what was still working on board Vercingetorix. This put Spawn of Scutter through to the heat final, here, it went up against Knightmare for the second time in this heat. This battle was over quite quickly, as Spawn of Scutter used its wedge shape to push Knightmare into Shunt's CPZ. When they reached the house robot, Spawn of Scutter fired its spike, launching Knightmare into the arena side wall. However, after this onslaught, Knightmare stopped moving all together. It was declared immobilised, damaged by the house robots and thrown by the arena floor flipper as a result. This put Spawn of Scutter through to the Series Semi-Finals. However, the good run for the 10th seeds Spawn of Scutter came to an end as it was drawn against Series 2 champions and number 4 seeds Panic Attack in the first round of the Series Semi-Finals. Spawn of Scutter drove over Panic Attack, which then lifted Spawn of Scutter with its forks, Panic Attack then pushed Spawn of Scutter into Shunt's CPZ. Spawn of Scutter got away and tried to use its spike, but Panic Attack lifted it once again, made a run and wedged it on the arena side wall, leaving it unable to move, instead of putting Spawn of Scutter back onto its wheels, the Refbot did nothing, declaring the Essex machine immobilised. This left the house robots to cause damage to and eventually pit Spawn of Scutter, eliminating Team Scutterbots from the competition. Spawn of Scutter placed a close second in the Pinball Warrior Tournament that took place during the Fourth Wars, it finished with a remarkable score of 245 points, being leader of the competition for many heats after making its run very early on in the series. Considering that the winner, Gemini, was a clusterbot, it was very impressive that Spawn of Scutter could almost match the efforts of two robots; there were only ten points between first and second. Spawn of Scutter was also one of the participants for the Sumo Basho tournament that took place during the Fourth Wars, it was the first robot to start it off & finished 10th overall on the leaderboard after being pushed off the platform after just 8.03 seconds. Spawn of Scutter also competed in the Southern Annihilator, which took place during the Christmas season of the Fourth Wars. It was originally up against Behemoth, Razer, Vercingetorix, Attila the Drum and Onslaught. Spawn of Scutter was viewed as one of the favourites for this annihilator. In the first round, Spawn of Scutter didn't do much to begin with until in flipped Onslaught over with its spike, only for Onslaught to self-right. Spawn of Scutter then spent the remainder of the round joining in with Behemoth in aggravating the immobilised Vercingetorix. Cease was eventually called and Spawn of Scutter went through to the next round as Vercingetorix was eliminated. In the second round, Spawn of Scutter played a similar role, but was grabbed by Razer early on, and flipped onto its side by Behemoth and Onslaught, Razer then let Spawn of Scutter go as they tried to self-right, Spawn of Scutter then tried ramming its nearby opposition, before then helping Behemoth in trying to keep Razer off its wheels, until Spawn of Scutter accidently used its wedge to right Razer. While Razer then attacked Behemoth, slowly grinding it to a near halt, Spawn of Scutter tried to get underneath Razer. Spawn of Scutter then sat motionless on the arena floor, before Razer then turned its attention towards Team Scutterbots' machine, as Behemoth was almost immobilised. Razer pierced through Spawn of Scutter's shell, before then running away again to fight Behemoth again. Spawn of Scutter was declared immobilised, costing it dear in the judges' decision that soon followed. The judges eliminated Spawn of Scutter from the Southern Annihilator. Team Scutterbots revealed in the Pits afterwards that Razer was not responsible for Spawn of Scutter's elimination, as they had lost either power or reception from the receiver which caused the entire machine to lose power before Razer came in to attack. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Entered with Scutter's Revenge *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 5-7: Entered with Spawn Again *2016 Series: Did not enter Trivia *Spawn of Scutter is one of only seven robots to break 200 points in a Pinball tournament. Others to have achieved this are Gemini, Killerhurtz, Roadblock, Panic Attack, King B3 and Razer. *Spawn of Scutter was the only Semi-Finalist in Series 4 to compete in the UK Championship, the Series 4 Pinball Warrior Tournament, the Series 4 Sumo Basho and one of the two Series 4 annihilators. *The Original Robot Wars Magazine incorrectly stated that Spawn of Scutter had defeated Gravedigger on its way to the Semi-Finals, despite the picture in the magazine clearly showing them fighting Vercingetorix. In fact, Team Scutterbots and Gravedigger never fought each other on Robot Wars, although both teams were in the same heat in the following Series. Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Retracting Spears Category:Robots to score over 200 points in Pinball Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 2 Category:Robots with names based on film and television